Speak Now
by XombiesYum
Summary: Song-fic. Speak Now- Taylor Swift. Edward thinks Bella is dead and he meets another human girl. He is marrying her to make his family happy, but they all hate her. Who is the girl that is singing? One-shot ExB Rated T for language


**Summary: Song-fic. Speak Now- Taylor Swift. Edward thinks Bella is dead and he meets another human girl. He is marrying her to make his family happy, but they all hate her. Who is the girl that is singing? One-shot ExB**

**Speak Now**

Here we go. I'm about to get married. Why am I doing this again? Someone remind me. Oh yea, to make my family smile for once. Ever since we left B-, _her _they've been depressed. Not as depressed as me, but the depression certainly grew when we found out she went missing and was never found.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my bronze hair. I hate this girl, she will never compare to my love. She is so selfish and annoying. I can read her mind and all she thinks about is how 'hot' my brothers and I are and herself. She's worse then Rosalie!

"C'mon, bro. Time to get married." Emmett poked his head through the door and said in a dead tone.

I stood at the end of the isle, and looked down at my hands that were crossed in front of me. Suddenly, everyone's thoughts disappeared and I heard a guitar playing in my mind, then a beautiful voice singing. I couldn't see a picture of who was singing, but words, like a video of lyrics in my head.

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,but you are not the kind of boy,who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

I looked around to see everyone sitting there looking bored, except Macy's family. They sat there talking in posh voices wearing there pastel colored dresses and tuxes. I heard a faint yelling in the background. It sounded like Macy.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, Somewhere back inside a room, _

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

_I loose myself in a daydream, _

_Where I stand and say:_

_"Don't say yes, _

_run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_ Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_"And they said, "Speak now,"_

_Fun gestures are exchanged,and the organ starts to play _

I heard the bridal march start and Macy walking down the isle. Her dress does look like a pastry… hm… who is this and how does she know what her dress looks like?

_A song that sounds like a death march,_

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

I looked over at the curtains.

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,_

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_you wish it was me, don't you?_

Wish it were who?

_Don't say yes,_

_ run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_ Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now,"_

_Don't say yes,_

_ run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out,_

_ Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now,"_

_I hear the preacher say,"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_

_There's a silence,_

_ there's my last chance,_

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me,_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

_But I'm only lookin' at you,_

A beautiful girl with a guitar stands up. Bella. But something is different about her. Her skin was paler then normal, her hair was darker, and her eyes were red. She's a vampire. I stared with my mouth open wide as she started to sing.

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_ who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_

_but you are not the kind of boy,_

_who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

She laughs a little at Emmett singing along. A drum starts playing.

_So don't say yes, _

_run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out, _

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now,"_

_Alice whispers something in her ear.  
_

_ you say,"Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"_

She stopped playing and everyone who came here because of me started clapping. Macy grunted and stomped her foot like a diva.

I walked over to the row of seats Bella sat at and Alice pushed her out and towards me.

"How?" Was the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"Victoria." She replied with a grimace that looked cute on her, but I didn't like it there. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me tightly. She did the same to me and we heard a chorus of 'Awes!' coming from the vampires.

Of course the perfect moment couldn't last. It just had to be ruined.

"You ruined my wedding you little whore!" Macy stomped up to us once we pulled away and slapped Bella. Bella, acting human, acted as if any human would if they were to be slapped; she turned her head to the side. She looked back with a blank expression, which scared Macy. She backed away a little.

Rose growled and charged at Macy. "You did not just slap my sister you bitch!" Emmett held her back. I was shocked. Since when did she protect or care about Bella.

Macy looked back at Bella who just smiled sweetly at her and waved. I read Macy's mind and found that for the first time, she looked at Bella's eyes and screamed running away in terror. Her family looked too and they all rushed out of the church in a big pool of pastel and frills.

"Well that's one way to clear a room." Emmett said, breaking the silence. Everyone laughed. And I mean _really _laughed. They weren't forced or fake, but real. Bella has been here for less then 10 minutes, and yet she has already changed everyone.

I did know one thing, I let her go once, and I was an idiot for doing that. But I will not let her go again. I swear on my parents' graves.

**A/n: I hope you liked the random one-shot I made. To everyone who has read **_**From Dusk Till Dawn**_** I'm working on chapter 2, but school is becoming harder and I need to focus on my work, considering I got an F in Spanish, a C in Social Studies, and Bs in all my other classes. ): My mom was NOT happy with me. But I'm making up for it. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! [:**

**P.S. Bella's outfit link is on my profile.**


End file.
